


Operation: C.R.A.S.H.E.R.S

by Weeble_Wee



Series: Operation T.E.E.N.A.G.E-D.R.E.A.M [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lizzie Redemption, Me trying to justify a ship, Numbuh 4 swears, Subplots yo, Teen AU, Teens Next Door, The Kid's name is Ace, tnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeble_Wee/pseuds/Weeble_Wee
Summary: Ace is throwing the biggest party ever. Everyone is invited, except for Wally and Hoagie. Now they're on a mission to crash into the party by any means necessary.Meanwhile, Nigel feels like he has no purpose in life and just spends his days preparing for college. The only thing that can brighten his day is the affection of a girl he knew in Elementary School.





	1. Prologue

Years have passed since Sector V was decommissioned. After attaining peace and harmony with adults, the KND was disbanded with all remaining operatives decommissioned and retired. 

With the organization gone and their memory wiped, our adolescent protagonists embark on new adventures. Each packed with danger, love, learning, laughs, aliens, and just a lot of teen stuff. And while most of their childhood is a blur, the operatives of sector V have still retained their relationships. 

And as they begin their second semester of freshmen year, they might soon make more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character designs are inspired and based on [these](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=29309825)
> 
> Please be sure to support the artist.


	2. Party of The Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is throwing a party. Wally and Hoagie aren't invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina is supposed to be Numbuh 10. Was originally going to be Tara (After Tara Strong, her VA) but I got used to Tina. Alexander is from Alexander Hamilton from the $10 bill. And Greg Birkheimer is just a name I got from a News Anchor Name generator lol.
> 
> If you like TND fics, be sure to check out [this one here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12593529/1/Operation-DETENTION) plz show them love!

#### Now Loading:

#### 

####  ~~Kids~~ Teens Next Door Mission

##### Operation:

##### 

##### C.R.A.S.H.E.R.S

##### 

######  **C** razy. **R** ejected. **A** dolescents. **S** abotage. **H** ost's. **E** xciting. **R** itzy. **S** oiree

###### 

It was an average day in McClintock high school. All students were roaming about on their daily business. Students all over taking notes, working on projects, or participating in sports. Much like a school should, everyone was in their place and doing their part like a well choreographed team.

At 10:30 AM, 15 minutes before lunch, the bells chimed to signal the School News that played twice a week. Television and phone screens alike tuned in to the image of a beautiful fair skinned, ginger-haired freshman beside a dark skinned smirking male. Each were wearing their Sunday best with smiles for accessories. They sat at a desk smooth dark wood desk facing forward towards the camera. All while behind a light blue backdrop with the school emblem in the centre.

“Good morning McClintock high, I’m your host Tina Alexander…” 

“And I’m the one and only Gregory Birkhimer with the School news” Greg chimed in, willfully ignoring his annoyed partner. Letting her anger pass through, she pushed on. 

“For today’s news, the track team will be making it to the nationals. Go Grizzly Bears! The cafeteria will be serving baked beans, and the toilet paper thief from last semester continues to be at large. This time it was from the teacher’s loung-.” 

Greg interrupted the remainder of Tina’s speech by shoving her off-screen with a resounding thump. She couldn’t be seen anymore, but one could predict the hardened glare she had. “Ugh yawn! Geez Tina, you’d turn the school news into drool news if I wasn’t here.” He continued. 

“In actual INTERESTING news, local rich guy and CEO of Evil Adult Industries inc, Benedict Uno is throwing an upcoming adults-only ball. Not only is the event to watch the upcoming comet on Saturday, but also to celebrate adult supremacy. That means come Saturday night any and all adults will be gone! Wooo!~” Greg pumped his fist in the air along with many other teenagers viewing the broadcast. 

“Best of all, our own Ace says he’s gonna throw a party. If it’s going to be anything like the comet passing through, then it’s going to be lit. hahaha” Greg chortled loudly, slapping his knees. On the other hand, his news partner looked about ready to throw him of a cliff for his awful jokes. Busy with his laughing, his female counterpart decided to use the opportunity to take the reins. 

“Also known as “The Kid” Ace says he wants to show that this batch of freshmen aren’t a bunch of dorks and that he himself is gonna make history.” Just as it was becoming part of the background noise, the laughing had died down. 

“Ooh Thanks Tina, I swear my jokes can be lethal. But yes the human enigma is here to make a statement! Despite not being a affiliated with any groups, he was definitely the most popular kid in both elementary and middle school. On the other hand, will his cool streak end here? I guess we’ll find out Saturday!” with that the broadcast ended and the regular bustle of school continued. 

Wally Beatles was at his locker currently stuffing some 12 rolls of toilet paper into his locker. His tongue was sticking out and hair, particularly disheveled as he tried to shoulder the rolls in his locker.

“Hey Wally!”

He heard his name being called and quickly shut his locker to hide the evidence of his crime. He turned to see it was none other than his best friend, Hoagie Gilligan. The lanky teen waved at the Australian as he made his way to him. 

Despite the difference in personalities, social standing, cliques, and grades, the pair managed to retain their childhood friendship and keep a close bond throughout the years. 

The blonde-haired delinquent smiled as he greeted his goggle wearing pal. 

“Oi, Hoagie. What’s up?” 

“Hey, did you hear the- Is that toilet paper sticking out of your locker?” He pointed towards the bottom of Wally’s locker which had some toilet paper sticking out the bottom. 

With a nervous glance, Wally recomposed himself and simply replied. “Uhh it’s just in case I run out” 

Ignoring his friend’s weird locker possessions. “I was saying, did you hear the news? Ace is throwing a party and pretty much anybody who’s anybody is gonna be there. And get this, I heard that there might even be 12th graders showing up.” Hoagie said giddly. The party presented an opportunity to mingle and improve his social standing. Not to mention the potential babes he could flirt with. 

While he had others, like his friend Abigail’s older sister Cree, who will always have a place in his heart. Hoagie was like a wild horse that needed to move onto other pastures. To contrast the teen’s glee would be his friend’s indifference to the idea. Wally seemed to not really care much about the idea.

“So what? Why would I wanna hang out with a bunch of cruddy teens gossiping with each other. Especially 12th graders. No thanks! With my parents gone and Joey at daycare that day, I got the whole house to myself and a stack of horror movies with my name on it. And nothing’s gonna make me give that up.” 

Like the personification of an old tree, Wally stood in his spot. Arms crossed, nose in the air, like testament to stubbornness and iron will. Then a flurry of bubbly giggles flew through the hallway and Hoagie turned to see a familiar girl was the source. Smirking, he turned back to Wally. 

“Well that’s too bad, I guess Kuki won’t have anyone to talk to at the party” 

“Yup that’s rig- wait what?!” Hoagie pointed down the hall towards to two familiar figures. 

One was easily recognizable to Wally. The first, leaning on the lockers, was Kuki Sanban. Another of Wally’s childhood friends, as well as longtime crush. He’s had feelings for her since they were kids, but fear of ruining their friendship and just general fear of romantic stuff had kept him from confessing. 

The other figure however, took a bit longer to recognize. Though, he soon realized the guy standing next to Kuki with his hand leaning on the locker was the party planner himself, Ace. 

He had changed quite a bit since they last met in middle school. For one, Ace had replaced his bomber jacket with a brown and cream wool letterman jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. Another thing on the list of changes was his hair, it was a bit longer than before, reaching just under his chin. And in the front, a stray blonde hair fell onto his forehead. Nevertheless, he still wore the same blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and signature dark sunglasses. 

The Hispanic must have really been laying it on thick, because Kuki just couldn’t help but giggle and blush at every word he said. Twirling a lock of jet black hair, her head hung a bit to the side as she listened Ace. She was quite oblivious to how lovesick she appeared to look, which didn’t help curb Wally’s jealousy.Deciding to check out what was so damn funny, Wally angrily stormed to the two lovebirds. 

“Yeah Yeah, trust me this party’s gonna have everything you can imagine, my uncle’s loaded, and’s got practically everything up in that mansion of his. With him and the other adults gone, we can pretty much do anything we want up there.” Ace smirked. 

“Hmmm, will there be a bouncy castle?” Kuki loved parties, but she had to make sure if this would be fun or not. 

“More like bounce room. Equipped with a 20ft high ceiling for extra height.” 

“What about games?” 

“The basement has a fully stocked arcade and pizzeria. There’s also a 50x40 pool with beach balls, noodles, floats, volleyballs, and hot tubs to play in as well as every board game known to man.” 

Kuki gasped. The party was sounding better by the second. “Will there be cake too?” 

“Only a 16-layer Uber triple choco-strawberry-vanilla-upside down and round-lollipop-berry-lava-fountain cake made by world famous chef Patty Serry.” 

“You mean the same Patty, who created the original Rainbow Munchies recipe.” 

“The one and only.” 

Kuki was presented a tempting offer. She couldn’t pass up an event like this being the party loving girl she was, but doubt clouded her mind. She wished she could at least see what her friend’s thought. After all, what’s a party without friends? 

Fate being as mysterious and convenient as ever, granted Kuki’s wish as she heard the familiar stomps of her Australian childhood friend followed by her other friend Hoagie striding right behind. 

“Ey, what’s the deal flyboy?” bellowed Wally, as he angrily stared down Ace. His target on the other hand, opposed him with a playful smirk. 

“Oh, nothing much, just talking about my party. Girls get in free, but I wanted to personally invite Kuki” he winked at the Asian freshman girl, who cracked yet another giggle. While she had always had a crush on Wally, she wasn’t afraid to admit Ace was charming and funny in his own way. Plus she really liked his hair. 

“Why would anyone, let alone Kuki, wanna got to your stupid party? I bet it’s just gonna some wannabe elitists being smug with each other while cheap club music plays in the back” Wally said matter-of-factually hoping to deter Kuki from the ponce’s party.

“Well if you think Hammahs ‘N Nailz is cheap club music…”

Everything froze for the angry teen mid-sentence. Did he just say Hammahs ‘N Nailz? As in Wally’s favourite band, as in the band whose concerts sold out in record time. 

“What?! How the hell did you score a live performance?!!” Still recovering from the weight of the previous statement.

“I’ve got my ways~” 

“Well I guess maybe you’re maybe your stupid party won’t be so lame after all. What time should I stop by?” 

“Oh you won’t have to worry about that since you’re not invited” Ace said smugly, Wally’s jaw nearly breaking through the floor. 

“What do you mean I’m not invited?!” angry hands caught the front of the Hispanic’s leather jacket, with green eyes boring holes into brown ones. Ace unfazed, shoved Wally onto the floor and fixed up the scuffs in his jacket. 

“Not only were you dissing me and my party, but do you really think I’m gonna risk having “prankster and bully” beatles at my party. Not gonna lie, replacing the PR system with an auto-tuner was rad, but the stink bombs at opening assembly and worms in the cafeteria brownies was too far.” Wally snickered as he remembered that prank. One kid even got a worm stuck in his nose. 

But he was still very much pissed at his party rejection. So what if people couldn’t take a joke, he didn’t care what people think of him. Wally stood up in front of Hoagie, trying his best not to rearrange the Hispanic’s smug face. 

Hoagie was standing behind Wally in part, as support in case things went south, but also using Wally as a shield. He was torn between his friend and the party, all those babes. Ultimately, Hoagie knew the choice he had to make. With a hand place on his friend’s shoulder and a determined look on his face, he spoke from his gut. 

“Hey sorry about the rejection pal, but I’ll be sure to get an autograph while I’m there!” Hoagie quickly shuffled over to Ace hoping to get an invite as well. Despite being rivals, Hoagie was always willing to put aside differences for the greater good. 

“Oh you’re not invited either.” Hoagie and Wally wore the same expression of indignation as they stared at Ace.

“Don’t want you bringing your nerdiness and lame puns, besides this is for stealing my ribbon in the science fair last year.” Ace said a bit too bitterly than he would have liked.

Before Hoagie could protest, the lunch bell rang. Ace looked at his watch and decided to make his escape. 

“Well I guess that’s my time to go. But before I do...” Ace stepped close to Kuki and gave her a card from his jacket pocket.

“There’s everything you need to know about my party, plus a VIP ticket. You see once the comet comes over I plan to have this romantic dance on the club floor, and I hope you’ll save me a dance. Well adios chica!” With that, Ace flashed some finger guns, a wink, and made his exit. 

Wally was about ready to tear the guy limb from limb. Luckily for him, Ace, and the general student populace, Hoagie was holding him back. Kuki was however preoccupied with the letter. 

Wally brought himself back to sanity, and decided shout a few choice words at Ace. 

“Hah fat chance if you think Kuki will be going to the party. She’s my friend and not gullible enough to fall for some fancy schmancy mushy wushy dance!!” 

“Omg they have a karaoke machine!” Kuki screamed in excitement.

Wally slumped his head in defeat. He was going to lose his childhood crush to a karaoke machine AND miss the one chance to meet his favourite band face to face. 

Hoagie smiled and put his hand on the Australian’s shoulder for the second time that day. “Hey c’mon it’s not so bad. Here, let’s go meet up with Nigel and Abby at lunch.”

Wally started to feel a bit better, optimism sprung through him like a geyser as he lifted his head. He always liked eating lunch and hanging out with his friends. He was about to call Kuki to tag along but was met with her dialing up a friend on her phone. 

As she walked towards the cafeteria, she raved on about the party and how excited she was. Perfectly ignoring Wally and Hoagie, and worsening Wally’s optimism as a bonus.

Like his head was too heavy for his shoulders, Wally reverted back to his slumped state. 

“Fuck….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to make this a short story, but somehow wound up with a series and a god damn 9 page first chapter! Sigh, cest la vie.
> 
> School really hindered this, as it was supposed to be up last week. But I've made my monthly update on this and my other fic so don't expect much til February.
> 
> I'm still new to writing and this fic is pretty ambitious and different, so plz give feedback and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also oh no a beloved cartoon character swore!!....


End file.
